


Like Father

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-27-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Father

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-27-08

“So. Married life, huh?” Tommy leans back against the chair and takes a long drink of his beer. “No more swinging bachelor lifestyle. No more…um, yeah, I have no idea what you gay guys do when you’re single.”

“The same thing straight guys do, only we don’t pretend most of it isn’t homoerotic.” Kevin takes a drink of his own beer and moves his legs back and forth in the water of the pool. “What is it that married guys do?”

“Stay at home, watch the kids, watch sports, get bitched at by their wives.” Tommy glances over at Kevin. “Which of you is the wife? I mean, Scotty does all the cooking, because your culinary skill extends maybe as far as reheating Mom’s leftovers, but you can’t tell me he doesn’t boss you around.”

“Mom bossed Dad around, did that make him the wife?”

“Yeah, well, Mom didn’t know Dad was dicking around on her with two other women, so…no.”

“Infidelity proves manliness? Is that why you did it?” Kevin dodges the bottle cap that Tommy flicks at him and kicks the water again. “Seriously, I mean, how do you tell?”

“Well, who’s on top? No. Wait. Forget I ever asked that question and do not, in any way, shape or form, attempt to answer it. Ever. Is that understood, Kevin Walker?”

Kevin laughs and nods, taking another drink. “Yes, Thomas. Loud and clear.”

They sit in companionable silence for a long time, staring at the sun reflecting off the pool, off the riot of colors that make up Nora’s garden. “I guess it doesn’t matter,” Tommy says quietly. “Just as long as you work at it. I mean, really, that’s all you can do, you know?”

Kevin glances down at his wedding ring and then over at Tommy, smiling at his older brother. “Yeah. I know.”


End file.
